yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 3 Episode 40: Supercop vs The Oni Slayer
Participants *Tetsu Ryoji *Zetsui Ryukiri 'The Fairground..' After a breif exchange of blows, Tetsu was pushed backed, sliding on the ground with one hand infront of him trying to keep his balance. He’d then stand and look at his opponenet. “Nice..you almost took Keyome’s head off there for a second. Saddly you’ll have to wait in line, on the list of folks who want his head.” Tetsu raised his hand, which was still inside of his Adamantium trench blade. The blade gleamed lightly, as what little lighting was in the sewers shined off of it. “Well since we’re in this situation, I’ve got some questions to ask you. Plenty of them, before I take you into custody.” Zetsui laughed at the top of his lungs. His laughter seemed to echo throught the giant room they were inside of. “Your still on that Supercop bullshit eh Ryoji? Don’t let it get to your head. You got a lucky block back there, but your still no match for me…….” Zetsui uses his Omnigan to overlook and analyize tetsu’s body structure. “So, you’re a peak human to huh. Doesn’t seem like that structure is all that special anymore now does it…” Zetsui would swipe his Adamantium blade clean of keyome’s blood. He’d then draw his third sword, and place it inside of his mouth, and continue to speak. “I’d much rather be fighting Tasanagi than some young punk Light Hadou user. Oni’s are only ment to devour or battle other Oni’s. Your just a cross hair between mine and his blade…” Tetsu would eye the man down for a second, taking in his words, and inhaling a deep breath. Tetsu then out of nowhere began strechting his arms, and then doing some quick toe touches. While preforming these exercises he began to rant. “Heh..Tasanagi’s really an important guy isn’t he….You Dark Hadou users are really something else. My sensei told me a lot aobut you guys and the paths you take. Personally I couldn’t and don’t intend on doing it.” Tetsu then began to stretch his back by back bending, and letting a loud pop emit from it. “True I am peak human, or at least I was….I fear I’ve become something much more than that.” Tetsu then preforms his signature goku leg strectch, saquatting down and bending one leg while extending the other one out as far as it’ll go and balancing it as such. And quickly switcthing to the other leg. “As for your philospies, you should know. I’m not an Oni by any means, and actually it makes me happy. Cuz unlike you guys, I can be who I am at anytime. An as the petifiels on PBS say, Knowing is half the battle” Tetsu would then get down in his power fist stance, but a little lower this time, flourishing his bright blue chi, which an eagale would seem to take shape amongst his chi, and then flutter back inside of his being. Zetsui however simply growled, and took his own stance. With the swords backwards in each hand, he held both of his Adamantium blades in his hands and his vibraiunium blade in his mouth. Once he was done with his stace, Zetsui ‘s aura began to seep from his blades, and his upper body. Zetsui then let loose a yell “DON’T COMPARE YOUR SELF TO THE DARKNESS THAT IS ME!!!!!!” The chi’s of the two warrirors resonated in the room glowing, and residing. The battle was about to begin. 'The Berserker Zetsui...' Zetsui would rush at Tetsu, with peak human speed, extremely fast at least 70mph on foot. Tetsu would stare this man down, until he arrived at a foot away from Tetsu. Zetsui would lash his arms outward, swinging both swords away from his body, in an attempt to take Tetsu’s head off his shoulders, but with the quickness of an igniting flame, Tetsu would weave backwards, in a matrix like fashion, and with the momentum gathered, swing his upper body around, and end up in a squatting position (still moving mind you) with a slash aimed for Zetsui’s heels. Zetsui was not Stanger to battle, nether tactics, as the man would leap and into the air, above the proximity of Tetsu’s own body position. Zetsui’s Omnigan eyes seem to shimmer and shift as he was analyzing Tetsu’s body structure. “A 176 pounder like yourself will get a kick outta this…” Zetsui thought to himself as while in mid air he began to rapidly spin his body around, so fast that he created a 3 rings with a silver color around himself, this however was simply a diversionary measure, to allure tetsu away from the fact that he was actually spinning to gain momentum. Once he’d spun enough within 2 seconds flat, he would lunge his three velociteized blades at Tetsu’s upper body, enough force to surely chop tetsu’s body into three chunks of solid meat…This was the technique known as Hyo Kin Dama (豹琴玉 Hyō Kin Dama?, literally meaning "Leopard Koto Ball"). Tetsu would look at the man oncoming with his spinning blades and think “How the hell can someone use three swords????” Tetsu was no idiot, and would quickly in a back spring motion , flip backwards from his original position, doing three other backflips to regain his composure. As he landed his final flip he would hear a loud “KA-THOM” as Zetsui made his landing. The ground beneath him hand collapsed in slightly from the sheer force of his blades, cuasing a cloud of dust to rise up ever so suddenly. Tetsu would take his stance, only to have a charging Zetsui running at him from the same speed of before, except this timeas he was running, once 2 feet away from Tetsu he began thrusting the two Adamantium blades in his hand rapidly twords each of tetsu’s vital organs, aiming for: the heart, the liver, the spleen, the intestines big and small, the right and left lung, and last but not least the appendix using a technique known as the Shi Bari (牛針 Ushi Bari?, literally meaning "Bull Horns"). “What is this guy?!”. Tetsu using his reflexes and keen numerical mind (Actually abilities) to calculate the number of Zetsui’s strikes. “……8 strikes…” Eight strikes were thrown, and as such tetsu steped, in and in a boxer like fashion began throwing punches using his Adamantium trenchblades at each jab that came his way. Tetsu’s timing was so precise, he was literally hitting the tip of the blade with the widened edge of his Trench blade, repelling 7 of the blows with quick ease, but as he went to counter the last thrust, Zetsui would play trickster. In the midst of his last thrust he would twist his blade, and instead of a counter as planned tetsu would reiceive a blade straight throught the muscle of his shoulder, pericing as esay as butter. “KAAAA-DAMMIT!” Tetsu would scream as he pulled back, and tried to calm his pierced shoulder, however Zetsui was not the type to give any breathing room. He was a predetor, who feasted on the weakend prey with no avail….and his prey was Tetsu. As tetsu tried to pull back, Zetsui would close the distance, by crossing his arms, and charging his swords with a jet black chi, and releasing them, as ethereal slashes twords tetsu’s dividing lines of his body i.e his neck, and his mid line, all moving near the speed of a bullet form an Pistol... Tetsu managed to place a hand on his shoulder, and 1.5 seconds before the slashes made their intended marks, tetsu would launch his body forward, in a spiraling motion to gain momentum, and completely avoid the chi slashes that came his way. Saddly upon his landing, Zetsui was able to use his chi enfused movement, and follow right behind his own energy projection, only to beside tetsu in a pose where he was beside tetsu facing the same direction, however he had he had his all three of his blades in a horizantol position, with two above tetsu’s head, and one below. Zetsui had trapped tetsu in a maneuver known as the Gazami Dori (蟹（ガザミ）獲り Gazami Dori?, literally meaning "Crab Seize"). In this position,tetsu’s head was perfectly vaulnerable to Zetsui’s guillotine like position. “Not feeling so confident now are we Supercop!” Zetsui growled, as Tetsu squatted in fear, knowing he’d allowed himself to be in this pardicument by being careless of his oppoenent. “S-shit!” Tetsu gritted threw his teeth. He knew any sudden movement would result in his downfall. “Like I said kid….only Oni’s are meant to battle Oni’s…You kid are just a Passover of the lighter side…Die!!!” The three swords all collapased on each other, emitting a loud “SHING!” the force from the sword slashes emited to the tops of the area, and cut straight into the gravel and rock, material that made up the ceiling and rain began to trickle down. More than likely the water would come down as a semi-heavy rain as the blow was deilivered….or was it.? 'Who I am.' Tetsu stood, 6 feet away from Zetsui…..his last resort maneuver was his only means of escape…Tetsu would hold the newly formed scar accors his chest, but he could hold in the scar that was accorss his back…Zetsui was on the other side, trying to release his foot from the hold tetsu made at the last second using his kentic energy or “inner ki strike” by shifting his foot only an inch, and collapsing the ground beneath zetsui’s foot to throw his execution slash off course…A close call for the young Supercop. “Tch! You’re a cheeky little bastard you know that!?” Zetsui pryed his foot from the newly wetting gravel. “I had a cool line and everything! Gah this is why I hate you hero type bitches….always surviving shit…..well tough news kid, this ant some dumbass manga…” Zetsui took his sword pose, keeping the vibrainium blade in his mouth, but this time outstretching his arm holding each katana in hand. The blades gleamed as the rainwater flowed and driped off of them slowly. “This is real….I’m going to kill you…and everyone that accompanied you…I might even drag your severed corpse to watch at that…heh heh heh…better to die a hero right?” Tetsu stood for a second eyeing the man. He was listening but also trying to get himself together. Tetsu then used his brain to to endouce an adrenaline rush, while simultainously sending a surge of chi to the inner skirts of his woumbs, to prevent any further loss of blood. Tetsu then cracked his neck to the side, being careful not to cut himself with his trench blade. He then took his power fist stance, and said in a calm voice. “….One more…” Tetsu watch as Zetsui bursted into laughter. “What the FUCK! Is your deal? What are you burce lee now? HAHHAHAHA! You’re a fucking nutcase. A kid who thinks he’s a grown man, playing with the big boys.” Zetsui shook his head. “you know everyone in the city gives a damn about Keyome and Donnie Yun….but then theres you. What the hell do you do? You sure you helped with the Tanaban take down? Seems like you’re a puppy in the big leuages to me.” Zetsui squatted down, and as he did, his chi began to ripple the water violently. “Let me show you…how IREVLEVANT YOU ARE!!!” Zetsui attempted to charge Tetsu again at an even faster pace but would be shocked….to see tetsu intercept him, only half an inch from zetsui’s original position. Tetsu had already prepared a reared back hey maker, infused with his trenchbalde for Zetsui’s nose. As the hit connected a loud “PING!” would emit from the impact, and a force would seem to erupt from it. Zetsui was stunned, with his head and upper body reared back form the force of Tetsu’s right hook. That’s when the hell broke loose upon Zetsui….Tetsu then reached out and grabbed Zetsui by the neck and brought him in for a crushing head-butt. This would hurt Zetsui more than Tetsu for he infused his head with chi to reduce impact. Once done, Tetsu would repeat the head but 6 times, and then pull Zetsui’s body to the right, and begin throwing concussive blows at Zetsui’s upper body, all leaving imprints wit his trench blades… .Tetsu threw 10 blows in 3 seconds, and Zetsui finally regained conscious enough to pull back and retaliate with a cross armed slash, starting by crossing his arms inwards, and then forcing them outwards. Tetsu would weave, but not backwards. He simply ducked, matching Zetsui’s speed, and then retaliated by grasping Zetsui’s head in the palms of his hands. Making sure the outstretched blades of the trench blades dug into Zetsui’s shoulders, as Tetsu’ brought Zetsui’s head down only to meet it with a flying knee. The knee it’self emitted force that blew the water backwards and sent Zetsui’ flying back on his feet a whopping 8 feet. Tetsu would simply stand holding his stance from before, and watching Zetsui as he then began falling his arms in a stylish fashion emitting black beams in rapid succession. It would seem like Zetsui didn’t want any of these to hit Tetsu however, he was aiming his blades by forming a tunnel with the slashes: an outer layer to prevent escape, and the inner layer would act as the offense, all flying near bullet like speeds at Tetsu. Tetsu would crouch, and begin to use boxer like grace, to weave, side step, and dodge the slashes coming at him. Tetsu’s adrenaline was pumping and this was always a deadly thing for his opponents….it was even more deadly that he could control them. Tetsu continued weaving, and then mid way through this 8 feet tunnel of blades (meaning he was 4 feet from Zetsui when he did this) he begun charging chi in his hands, but not just any chi…he was focusing the Muteki no Ken in both of his hands, and literally punching each individual slash, causing it to disperses with loud “THOOM’S!” Like a boxer who’s been at it for years, Tetsu’s punches were so accurate he was hitting the apex point of each slash, while slowly gliding his way over to Zetsui’s position who was still firing slashes. “W-what?!?! How is this one punk….!” Once Tetsu arrived in Zetsui’s comfort zone, he starched his arms in a diagonal motion, and stopped both of Zetsui’s Katana’s form coming down from their descended slashing positions. Once they were stopped, Tetsu would begin his combo by launching a punch twords zetsui’s abdomen, leaving yet another imprint of his trench blade in his skin, this was however continued by tetsu then proceeding to toss, an left hooking elbow strike at zetsui’s right jaw, which would soften it up a bit for the remainder of the combo. Once the strike connected, tetsu would spin his body, aming another elbow strike at his right jaw this time making it a spnning back elbow, which would close to break zetsui’s jaw line entirely. Zetsui growled in frustrastion and lunged the sword in mouth out at tetsu’s forhead aiming to end it all wit one strike. Tetsu however….was counting on the sword strike, and weave it to the left only to recived a minor cut on his left jaw. While weaving however, Zetsui had thought ahead, and brought the balde that was in his right hand up in a diagonal like fashion twords tetsu’s neck, attempting to break this combo and regain the offensive. He’d be stoped however, as in mid-weave, tetsu would pivot off the ball of his foot, and spin to his right, not only to avoid the blade, but to stay in place of zetsui’s left side as once the dodge was done, tetsu would aim the blade of his trench blade twords zetsui’s lower calf muscle, severing it with a wide gash and also sending zetsui’s body horizontally in the air about 3 feet. With expert timing, and a dazed Zetsui, tetsu would then preform a spinning copeirera kick, towards zetsui’s mid back, not only cuasing impact but sending him flying at a good spend that WOULD have send him flying 6 feet away…but tetsu wanted to end it with a bang. Not a moment to soon when zetsui’s body was beginning to fly off, tetsu would grab Zetsui using his left hand to secure zetsui’s right ankle. Once this was done, tetsu would pull back with all of his peak human might and a loud “TUYAAAAAAA!”, and send his right fist slamming into the chin of Zetsui’s being. The Adamantium fist’s own force combined with Zetsui’s stoped momentum, not only would send a seering pain to the rest of zetsui’s crainium, but tetsu also used his chi, prior to his dodging of the black slashes and never releasing it, to use his inner ki strike, to multiply the force applied to: the shoulders, the elbows, and the hands of Zetsui. The effecting being that the kentic force of tetsu’s punch could be felt in zetsui’s body not only through his head but also the same pain would be felt through out the parts specified. Once this combo was finished, Zetsui would actually go flying clear across the enlarged room, and his body would sink into the bricks, like a finger into playdough. Zetsui’ was resilenat as he held on to his blades the whole way thorugh, and laid there in pain. “Y-you….what the f-ACK!” Zetsui coughs up some blood, his bottom chin covered in it as the water that was falling from the ceiling would wash it away as quick as it came. Tetsu would begin to talk, his feet walking in the slush of the water as it was beginning to fill and continuing to fall. “You feel that don’t you…..” Tetsu would arrived 5 feet from the man and stop walking. “That is what I’m truly capable of. Sure I’m no Amrored Warror like Donnie Yun…or the Relentless Kagemaru Chairmen like Keyome Tasangi. I’m a lot different.” Zetsui tried to get up, but his body wouldn’t allow him to move. He was in seering pain, and it was obvious with his one closed eye. “I’m that kid who holds back…never really showing what he’s got until the chips are down, and the hand is against him. Why am I not know as much as the other two? It’s because I CHOOSE not to be. The city only needs to know them. They are the public figures of Kasihana city. Me? I’m just a Cop doing his job by day and a superhero by night. The city knows I’m a good cop….But you.” Tetsu’s chi began to flourish, in a bright white – blue like light. “You will know, why I was there at the battle with Tanaban…..and why I’m held in high regards In Kasihana cities criminal circles…You’ll know tetsu Ryoji…as Keyome and Donnie know Tetsu Ryoji..” Tetsu’s chi glowed vibrantly, and the water even seemed to stop that was pouring around him, though one could use assume it was the light radiating off of his bruised and sliced body.” Stand…and let me show you why I hold back..” 'Too Close To Call..?' Zetsui’s black chi emanated from his body in a creepy zombie type fashion….it started as a seep, then became a raging torrent, that blew away the brick surrounding his body, and made himf all to his knees. He held on to one of his swords…it was the Adamantium one no doubt. His shirt was tattered…..torn. His chest had bruise upon burise….tetsu’s Adamantium knuckle blades did a real number on his body. Yet Zetsui stood up and let out a loud and almost….primal scream. “NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYOJIIII!!! YOU WHO ARE NOT EVEN A DEMON CANNOT SLAY ME!!!” Zetsui’s black chi seemed to feel the void of the room and in the center of it all zetsui’s body emited a feint white light….the errie kind. Zetsui’s eyes had faded into the back of his head, and it was as if he had no color in them…only white….Zetsui’s canines seemed to have taken a brash growing, as he was growling at tetsu, with sucn intensity I think it’d scare a wolf to pieces…Zetsui picked up his other two swords, in the same order he had them in before, and took his signature stance, holding his two Adamantium cross blades outward, leaving a x shape infront of his upper body while keeping on sword in his mouth. His chi then calmed down but only to sink around his body. “He still has this much power huh….This man…He reminds me of me….just darker….Even his physique is smilar in a way..” Tetsu took his stance, and allowed his own chi to eminate…it was like misguided light show of white and black…(light blue in tetsu’s case). The chi’s emitted, and with that the two fighters dashed at each other. The world around them seemed to slow down…each rain drop became an individual water droplet that their bodies traveld through to get to one another. Then they collided and the force from said collision of knuckle and sword cuased the rain around the area to stop in It’s tracks for a split second, and then as the two fighters collided and traded blows with each other the water began to subside and fall once again. “CLANG C-CLANG CLANG!!! CLANG CLANG C-C-CLANG!” would be the only noised heard by the two men clashing in a furious exchange of iron knuckle meeting the three swords. Tetsu and Zetsui would both recived various slash marks, form cutting one another on sheer speed and reflex alone. So evenly matched even with their obvious disadvantages and advantages. After what seemed to be 30 minutes of non stop clashing the the men clashed blades once more and then pushed each other a 5 feet away from each other….Tetsu’s chi began to flurrish and his body would emit a white-ish blue glow, the same kind he had unlocked that one day before. His body fuled with such a surge of energy the only way to release it was through his fist alone. As such he began charging his right trenchbalde covered hand in a bright BRIGHT chi, eminitaing, and cuasing the water around him to preform the “moses” affect, creating a literall dry spot 5 feet in diameter around his position. Zetsui would squat down and cross his arms horizontally, having both of his blades vertical, and the blade in his mouth remained horizontal. He also let his dark chi emenate from his bleeding and near broken body….Both men were losing blood..breath…and time. Tetsu knew he had to catch up not only to keep with the group and give effort…but to find Thomas and ask aobut his mother…Tetsu exploded in righteous fury “ONE MORE TIME!!” Tetsu would then at a flash of a white color move twords Zetsui, with his right fist reared backwards. The blood form his wounds, all flowing off with the rain waters intensity…Zetsui would reply at the same time “BRING IT ON BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!!!!!!!!” he’d scream all the way until him and tetsu met dead center. The two chi’s collided, and created an expanding explosion of black and white auras’, the lights filling the room, and cuasing the water sourrounding them to flurrish backwards and splatter against the wall. The flash lasted for a minute and then the two fighters were standing 4 feet away from each other. Tetsu with his right hand extended, and Zetsui with both of his arms outwards, holding his swords still….Tetsu would fall to his knees…and cough up blood as his chest, began to emit a larage amount of it, as it it was some bad scene in afro samurai…”HAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YO- ACK!” Zetsui coughed up some blood, and then wounds would open on his back, lower legs, abdomen, left cheek, and across both of his shoulders. Blood woud emeiniate around his being as he fell down to the groud..in a pool of his own blood. Tetsu would hack up some blood and spit it out accordingly. Holding his stomach wounds, he would limp over to Zetsui and take his torn and battered shirt and use it for badage, combined with his own riped shirt, he had make shift first aid, and calmed down his aderniline to prevent further acces pumpage of blood…As Tetsu began to walk away, Zetsui would speak up “Why…W-why don’t you kill me? If…if you let me live Ryoji….I’ll only seek you out…..don’t you get it? People like me and Keyome…and Drankin….live for battle..to die in it is our paradise…” Tetsu paused for a moment. “In some sick way…that’s the point. I want you to live, and suffer your defeat…not because I hate you or want to dishonor you..but unlike you and Tasanagi…I beilive in growing form your mistakes. Reaching a goal through understanding, and relativity rather than force, and unesscearyness…” Tetsu shook his head. “I’ll fight you anytime…Just make sure. You don’t die here.” Tetsu took the medical aid form his utility belt and tossed in on zetsui’s near lifeless being. “For the record…you could’ve beaten me in that last clash…maybe next time will be different.” Tetsu tried to walk off but winced, in pain. “Damn….gotta keep going…even if it kills me…I must…” Tetsu shook his head, and then pushed his jet boots, together and allowed the air to flow thorugh them. The water splashing beneath his feet as he charged up to near max speed, only reluctant to go max because he didn’t know where he was going…He then took off in a hurry, using a tracking device he’d taged one of Keyome’s soilders with. 'So What's Next?' Zetsui laid there for a moment….thinking to himself as the water washed over him…”Tch…….growth huh….where else….is a berserker like me gonna go….how can I possibly grow…..” Just then the rain water cleared, only to reveal a man hole at the very top of the room. The upper city was flooded but…somehow some way a ray of sunshine made it though…and shined upon Zetsui. “….fucking….sunlight…ugh” Zetsui faded, not in death, but a long rest. From there where and what he did. Only time would tell… Category:ARK 3